Killer Castle
by FrozenLumas
Summary: 29 people are invited to the mysterious Twilight Castle just a day after a murderer struck in the Mushroom Kingdom. But, little do they know, they have been invited to die! Who will survive? Who is the killer? Rated T for swearing, violence and a bit of gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a horror story this time! ****This is my first attempt at a horror story, so it probably won't be as good as stories from other writers. ****This is inspired by Yoshpa Kong's Kelen Castle Killings, which is a great horror story.**

**This chapter is just basically a prologue along with Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><em>Alive- It's a secret!<em>

_Dead- None. Not yet anyway. MWAHAHAHAHAHA*cough cough*_

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night in the Mushroom Kingdom. Koops was in his and Kamek's apartment.<p>

"It is so cold!" Koops sighed watching his favourite show. He looked over at the pile of clean washing and threw on one of Kamek's hats and robes.

What he didn't know was that someone watched in the shadows.

"Next up is Toadena Gomez and her partner Zip Toad!" The announcer smiled.

"Ugh, I hate Zip Toad." Koops mumbled and got up to get himself a hot drink.

Somebody knocked on the window and Koops opened it smiling.

"You must be freezing, come in!" He smiled "What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing, just to kill you!" The figure grinned and picked up a butchers knife from no where.

"Oh hell no! Strictly is on!" Koops cried.

"Oh my gosh! You watch that?" The figure grinned "All my friends think I'm crazy."

"We can watch it if you want?" Koops asked and the figure nodded. They sat down and began watching.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Lady SarSa and Toadney Spears are in the dance-off." Koops mumbled.<p>

"I know right!" The figure spat angrily.

The two looked at each other and sighed and then the chase began.

The killer chased Koops around.

"Die Kamek." The killer yelled at him and threw the knife at him.

"Wait, I'm not..."Koops began before the knife pierced through his head and came out the other end, blood and brains splattered on the wall behind.

The killer went to pick up the knife and Koops' hat fell off of his head.

"I GOT THE WRONG PERSON?" The killer shouted.

"Excuse me, but I'm TRYING to watch the Z Factor." A Koopa opened the door and complained. He noticed the killer over Koops' body.

"How would you like to die?" The killer grinned in a psychotic way.

"Eh, it's fine I was only brought into this story to die early on." The Koopa grinned.

The person threw the knife again, this time into the Koopa's heart.

"It's only the beginning." The person laughed and jumped back out of the window.

"Hello?" Kamek said, walking into his apartment with Parakarry.

"OH MY GOSH!" Parakarry screamed like a little girl and pointed to the two bodies.

"Excuse me while I run around screaming." Kamek said and began running around the apartment in horror.

* * *

><p>Not much gore and stuff in this chapter.<p>

There will be no deaths next chapter as it will be introducing the rest of the characters, everyone's reactions and a surprise will arrive for all of them in the post.

The killings have begun.


	2. Invitations

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) This chapter introduces the other characters.**

* * *

><p>Princess Peach woke up from her deep sleep and jumped into the shower. She got dressed and put her make up on.<p>

She went downstairs to her kitchen. She made herself a coffee and some cereal and sat down in the living room. Peach grabbed the remote and turned the TV on to her favourite morning cartoon.

"Ha ha! She loves those muddy puddles!" Peach giggled and then began drinking her coffee.

"PRINCESS!" Mario shouted as he, Luigi and Toad burst into the castle, surprising Peach and making her spit out her coffee onto her dress.

"My servants just washed this!" Peach cried "Oww! Hot coffee!"

"Quick, turn to Star Fox TV." Toad yelled at the princess.

She turned the channel over and they all sat down.

"It's just the news it's hardly exci..." Peach began, but then saw the headline for the next article and instantly quietened down.

"This is your favourite gossip reporter Jojora Janey John Teeheena reporting on Star Fox News! The bodies of Koops Honeybee, 24 and Koopa Troopa, 30 were discovered in the Asda Apartment Complex in Downtown Mushroom City. They were brutally killed in Apartment 64 and were found by Kamek Magikoopa and Parakarry Posturtle in the late hours of last night. We go over to Toadette live outside the Apartment buildings. Toadette?"

"I'm standing outside the Asda Apartment Complex, where as Jojora said, the two bodies were found late last night. Police are searching the apartment and have discovered that the window in the kitchen area was left open. There were signs of struggling as the apartment was completely trashed. Koops' death was a tragedy but who really cares about Koopa? This is Toadette Toadena Jodie Toad, the gossip queen signing off!"

"I'm the best gossip reporter." Jojora spat "Join me later for the news at midday. Ciao!"

Peach turned the television off in shock and everyone sat in silence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THEY'RE FINALLY GONE!" Luigi cheered and opened a bottle of champagne.

"Luigi!" Peach growled "I can't believe there's a killer on the loose."

"Don't worry Princess, I will protect you as I am SUPAH MARIO!" Mario cheered, jumping off the sofa believing he can fly but falling flat on his face.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Peach said and walked out to the front door. She opened it and a figure in a black cloak stood in the doorway.

"For you." The figure spoke as Peach was handed four letters. The person walked away until they were out of site.

Peach closed the door and looked at the envelopes as she walked back into her living room.

"Here." Peach said, giving the other three letters with their names on.

"More junk mail?" Toad muttered before he had opened the letter. He opened it and looked at the others in shock.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Daisy, Rosalina Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy, Dixie and Vivian were outside Ztarbucks sitting around a table having their weekly meeting.<p>

"Are we still going to Mona's Pizza tonight?" Yoshi asked as he sipped his Cappuccino.

"Don't see why not." Rosalina smiled.

"Do you like my new hairdo?" Daisy grinned and started flipping her hair.

"More like a hairDON'T. It looks EXACTLY the same as it did before." Vivian laughed.

"Bitch." Daisy muttered under her breath.

Yoshi picked up a newspaper, looking at the front page. He gasped and flipped it around so everyone could see.

"Oh no!" Diddy gasped.

"Wat do u men? Thr is a fre mkeovr bing gvn ot nd u tnk its bd?" Birdo exclaimed.

"He means the article about the deaths!" Dixie explained to the pink dinosaur.

"GASP!" Birdo shouted randomly.

"This is so sad." Diddy said.

"Why hello there." A cloaked figure said to the six.

"What do you want creep?" Daisy asked.

"To give you these." The figure said, handing them a letter each with their names on. The person disappeared with a flash.

"I cnt opn it." Birdo cried and struggled to open her letter. Yoshi opened it for her and she began looking through it.

"I cnt red it." Birdo sighed.

"How did you ever become a teacher?" Daisy asked and began reading her own letter.

* * *

><p>Toadette, Jojora, Wario and Goombario were in the news meeting room.<p>

"It's really freaky knowing there is a killer on the loose." Toadette shivered and drank her coffee.

"It's the circle of life." Jojora shrugged, counting her money.

"Do you like my super sleak, solid gold, expensive HD camera which I had to pay 300 coins for?" Goombario asked.

"That is immense! Where did you get it?" Wario beamed.

"At the 99p shop." Goombario grinned.

"Err... and people think he's smart..." Toadette rolled her eyes.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" A voice shouted and burst through the window, revealed to be Hammer Bro wearing make-up.

"OHMIGOSH! YOU SCARED THE WRECKING BALL OUT OF ME!" Toadette screamed.

"I wondered why he was called a psycho and now I know." Jojora muttered.

"I AM FABULOUS!" Hammer Bro shouted and threw a hammer at her.

"Yep, there's no one more psychotic then someone who throws hammers at people." Wario chuckled.

"Post for you." a producer said, opening the door and handing them letters.

"MY FIRST BIT OF POST!" Hammer Bro cheered and threw a hammer at the producer, knocking him out cold.

"Wait, how would the postman know that Hammer Bro was here?" Toadetter paused to think.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Flurrie and Sushie were in their house's kitchen with Goombella.<p>

"So how where the like, guests?" Goombella asked.

"They were fine darling!" Flurrie smiled, not looking up from the bacon she was cooking.

"Yeah, they were no problem." Sushie grinned.

"Oh like, good." Goombella said.

"How's the charity work darling?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, I'm working at 'Save the Horny Animals' right now." Goombella smiled and Sushie stared at the Goomba girl.

"We work to like, save animals with horns from being like, extinct." Goombella explained rolling her eyes.

"So... shouldn't it be called 'Save the Rhinos' or something?" Sushie questioned.

Then, they heard people coming downstairs.

"Morning." Parakarry muttered, who had just come downstairs followed by Kamek.

"Morning darlings." Flurrie smiled at the two "Bacon sarnie?"

"Yeah I suppose." Kamek nodded.

Flurrie served up the sandwiches and sat down.

"Like, these are like, sooo nice!" Goombella complimented and ate her sandwich.

"Why, thank you darling!" Flurrie beamed.

Suddenly, five letters came through the post.

"I'll get it." Sushie flopped away.

There was an awkward silence as everyone ate their sandwiches.

"Here you go." Sushie said, handing everyone letters with their names on.

They opened them and looked at it, eager to find out what it said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile (again), Pauline and Waluigi arrived at the Kong's house for dinner.<p>

"I hate that bitch." Pauline moaned.

"We've just got to go in there, act nice and then leave." Waluigi said.

Waluigi knocked on the front door.

"Come in!" DK shouted and the two walked in.

"Welcome." DK smiled

"Interesting decor." Pauline said, inspecting the house.

"Dinner is ready." Candy smiled "Diddy and Dixie won't be here, they're out meeting friends."

They all sat down and Tiny brought in the plates. Pauline looked at the plate in disgust as she saw a banana sandwich.

"Is this what you call a FANCY MEAL?" Pauline yelled, standing up.

"Sit down slut." Candy said, also standing up.

"Hooker!"

"Bitch!"

"Prostitute!"

"Nice t-shirt, for a hooker."

"SHUT UP!" Donkey Kong, Waluigi and Tiny shouted.

"Sorry to interrupt but these are for you." A figure in a cloak muttered and handed them letters in a pink envelope. The person disappeared leaving everyone shocked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile (again again), Bowser, Wendy and Kammy were in the Bowser's throne room.<p>

"Daddy, can I have another face lift?" Wendy asked.

"How many more times? NO! You've had fifteen so far and you don't look ANY better!" Bowser shouted.

"Well, to be honest, the last time she went, the doctor took one look at her and fainted." Kammy laughed.

"You are so mean to me!" Wendy sulked.

"Anyway, did you hear about the deaths King Bowser?" Kammy asked.

"Yes. Koops was a traitor towards the king, so I don't care." Bowser replied.

"Dad, the post is here!" Bowser Jr. came in and everyone snatched their letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear *name of person*<em>

_You have been invited to my luxurious castle, Twilight House, which is just outside of the Mushroom Kingdom at 8 o'clock tonight! I hope you are all DYING to attend!_

_Lots of love,_

_Mystery xxx_

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this, I've studied death puns and this is one right here." Kammy said, looking at the second line.<p>

"It will be fine! Don't be a killjoy!" Bowser said "Oh no! I just made a death pun! WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMED!" Bowser screamed, running around and flapping his arms randomly. Wendy and Junior giggled at this.

"SHUT UP WENDY!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, ?, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops and Koopa._

* * *

><p><strong>So everyone has been introduced expect for two. One will be a party crasher, the other is the killer's servant (the one who gave the invitations out) that's all I'm saying. :P<strong>

**I hope this kind of shown everyone's personality and if not, they will hopefully show later on in the story.**

**Sorry there were no deaths but there will be at least one next chapter.**


	3. Twilight Castle

**Hey everyone!**

**In this chapter, the characters arrive at the mysterious Twilight Castle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Toothless- I would, but there's a reason why Birdo hasn't been changed back yet. She will later on though.<strong>

**A Rebel Spy- Yes they do. I can't say when Wendy dies, but It won't be yet. :P**

**Crazy Mechayoshi- Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, ?, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops and Koopa._

* * *

><p>The castle stood in a deep forest. The driveway that led to the castle was dark and caused people who drove past to shiver in fright.<p>

Suddenly, a red car pulled up to the large castle and parked outside. Four people got out and looked up at the dark place.

"This place looks horrible." Peach shivered "Who would live in a place like this?"

"Bowser." Mario spat, getting their suitcases out of the boot "Bowser is behind this I'm sure."

"Whatever." Toad rolled his eyes "Kamek is behind it, after all it was his roommate who got murdered."

"We don't even know if this has anything to do with the killings." Peach argued.

"Guys, I hear another car." Luigi said pointing out a bright light from the other side of the dark path which led to the entrance of the castle.

The car approached until a light blue seven seater was parked next to Mario's Wild Wing.

Rosalina and Yoshi got out of the front and Daisy, Birdo, Vivian, Diddy and Dixie followed.

"I should of sat in the front," Daisy groaned "I had to sit next to BIRDO and she puked on me!"

"i tld u i gt cr sck." Birdo replied.

"Hey guys!" Peach greeted.

"Luigi!" Daisy grinned and sprinted to the plumber, giving him a hug "How are you?"

"Fine I guess, I just want to be at home in my My Little Pony pajamas." Luigi replied and everyone stared at him.

"Watch out!" Rosalina shouted as a van came speeding down the road. Everyone managed to avoid it.

"Star Fox News?" Diddy read.

"Oh no not..." Dixie began but was interrupted when Jojora got out.

"I'VE ARRIVED!" Jojora stood up and waved her arms until she fell out of the van and flat on her face.

Toadette got out and opened the back of the van, Wario got out with a camera, followed by Goombario with a clipboard.

"Hello everyone, my name is Toadette Toadena Toadie Toad, local news personality and blogger." Toadette greeted.

"Yes, we know who you are!" Toad rolled his eyes.

"So, why do you have all of this equipment?" Daisy inquired, looking through the news van.

"To give updates from this place because the boss is sure that the killer will be here." Wario said.

"Hey ladies, do you like my super sleak, solid gold, expensive HD camera which I got from the 99p store?" Goombario asked Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Toadette.

Peach rolled her eyes and turned around.

"What a dork huh, Goombella?" Peach giggled to the Goomba girl.

"Wait, Goombella? How did you get here?" Toadette asked and then paused "Actually, I really don't care..." She walked away.

"Like, me, Flurrie, Vivian, Sushie, Kamek and Parakarry were invited here." Goombella said and the other five appeared "I, like, crashed my car into, like, a tree, so we ended up over there."

"Great, the Paper Mario bitches are here." Daisy whispered to Peach.

"Who's next, Pauline and Candy Kong?" Peach giggled.

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the shadows.

"Dumb slut!" One screamed.

"Says the one who's been banged more times than the I in Pixar!" The another yelled back.

"Who's that?" Mario and Goombario asked in unison.

The two got up, revealing themselves to be Candy and Pauline.

Everyone looked at Peach and she just simply shrugged.

They were followed by Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Tiny who facepalmed.

Hammer Bro appeared, sweating like mad.

"Sorry if I'm late, Toadette kicked me out of the van and made me walk." Hammer Bro said and threw about ten hammers at the Toad girl.

"I'm freezing, when will be let in?" Luigi sighed.

"When Bowser gets here. I've read Fanfiction murder stories before and Bowser is mostly always in them." Hammer Bro spoke and sure enough, Bowser arrived with Kammy, Junior and Wendy.

The doors creaked open and everyone slowly made their way indoors.

...

"What do you think this is about?" Toad asked.

"No one knows, so shut the fuck up." Kammy snapped.

"No worries, I'm here." The robed figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Peach cried "Reveal yourself."

"All in good time, princess." The figure laughed "So I'm sure you know where you are?"

"No." Everyone else replied.

"This is Twilight Castle, the place my master choose to do the deeds." The figure said, laughing evilly.

"This doesn't sound good I'm getting out of here!" Candy gulped and reached out for the door handle.

"YOU MUST NOT LEAVE!" The masked person shouted and locked the door with magic.

"I will explain why you are here before I reveal myself."

"Like, how long will this take because I have my charity skydive in, like, two hours!" Goombella cried.

"You will be here for a looong time." The robed person chuckled "Anyway, you've all had an invitation, right?"

Everyone got their invitations out.

"Good. By the way, the doors are locked." The person began "Also, someone here is the killer of those two stupid Koopas."

Everyone looked at each other in fear.

"Now my identity."

The figure took the cloak and mask off, revealing themselves.

"Kamella?" Dixie asked.

"That's my name." Kamella laughed "That's all, so have fun!" She walked off.

"I'm going to look in this room here." Daisy said, pointing to a door to the right of them.

"I'll go too." Luigi agreed. Daisy opened the door and the two walked in.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um... Hammer Bro, my sister would like her rug back." Jojora said.

"I can't help it! It followed me home!" Hammer Bro sobbed. Everyone facepalmed.

"You are sooo dumb." Candy sighed.

The lights suddenly went out and there was a scream from the room that Luigi and Daisy were in.

"Luigi, stop screaming!" Everyone heard Daisy yell "Luigi?"

The lights came on again and everyone looked around. They heard another scream and ran into the room that Daisy and Luigi were in.

"Daisy?" Peach asked seeing Daisy on her knees.

"It's...Luigi." Daisy managed to say.

Everyone looked at a Thwomp and then saw a severed arm surrounding by blood and insides.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombella screamed.

"It looks like Luigi set off a trap." Goombario pointed out.

"I will NEVER unsee this." Waluigi said nauseously.

"Mario, I'm so sorry." Pauline said sympathetically.

"Go away slut." Peach said.

"I like this girl very much." Candy grinned at Peach.

"What should we do know?" Goombario asked.

"We stick together." Donkey Kong said and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>The group headed up the stairs and came across 17 bedrooms.<p>

"Let's get the sleeping arrangements sorted." Goombario said.

"Me and Mario!" Peach cheered and kissed him.

"Get a room..." Vivian muttered.

"I'll go with Toadette." Toad smiled.

"I'll go with Dad!" Junior smiled at Bowser.

"Me and Sushie will share, darlings!" Flurrie grinned.

"Daisy, do you want to go with me?" Rosalina asked and Daisy nodded slowly, not looking up.

"I want my own room!" A voice from Vivian's bag shouted. Everyone looked at Vivian and she chuckled nervously.

They ran towards her and stole her bag.

"EARTH QUAKE!" The voice screamed and then DK took her out the bag.

"Bombette?!" Tiny posed in a confused way.

"Yes, I, the Queen of the Caps Lock and the Bombs IS HERE!" Bombette cheered.

"Goodness sake." Rosalina facepalmed.

"Anyway, me and Waluigi will share." Wario said as Waluigi agreed.

"He's sharing with me!" Pauline said and snatched Waluigi back.

"I'm going with Wario!" Waluigi said to his girlfriend.

"Whatever." Pauline grumbled.

"Meh & Yshi tgthr 4eva!" Birdo squealed and dived onto Yoshi "HES MIN BIATCHES!"

"How unnecessary was that?" Goombario rolled his eyes.

"Diddy do you want to go with DK?" Peach asked.

"Nah, I'm going with Dixie!" Diddy beamed at his girlfriend.

"So DK and Candy?" Peach asked and the two nodded.

"I'll go with Goombella if that's okay with you." Vivian asked and Goombella nodded.

"As long as you don't smell or, like, snore." Goombella replied.

"Me and Tiny!" Pauline shouted as she looked around.

"12 bedrooms are taken and 5 remain so someone can go on their own." Rosalina said.

"I'll go on my own thanks." Parakarry said.

"So, you'll be in Room 13." Peach smiled.

"I'll go with Goombario." Kamek said and ran to the Goomba.

"Oh my Gawd, all the CRAP ones are left!" Wendy screamed.

"I'll go with Kammy!" Hammer Bro cheered and dived onto her laughing "BUNK BUDDIES!"

"I'm with Wendy bitch face." Jojora sighed.

"Let's go to bed, we've been through enough today and I need to sleep." Peach said.

Everyone said goodnight and headed to bed.

The killer looked through the others and smiled as they picked their next victim.

"Master, who is the next victim?" One of the killers questioned.

"That would be telling." 'Master' smirked and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there are two killers, which means that there's two people you have to try and guess the identity to. :P Who's the next victim? <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa and Luigi._


	4. Chapter 4

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Parakarry, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa and Luigi._

* * *

><p>It was after midnight and everyone slept, apart from one person.<p>

The 'Master' was in the hallway creeping towards the next victim's room as quietly as they could.

A door creaked open and the 'Master' walked in and got closer to the bed, with their knife raised.

The person in the bed woke up and noticed the killer.

"STOP KILLER!" Parakarry screamed. The killer attempted to flee but instead walked straight into a portrait on the wall.

"Oh, are you okay killer?" Parakarry asked.

"Grr!" The killer growled and knifed Parakarry in the back 15 times before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Vivian?" Goombella asked "Hey, Vivian? Hey Vivian? Hey Vivian?"<p>

"WHAT?" Vivian finally replied in an annoyed way.

"Did you, like, hear someone, like, shout earlier?" The Goomba girl worried.

"No I was TRYING to sleep." Vivian spat "You are just going mad with worry."

"M'kay." Goombella said and tried to sleep.

Suddenly, a scream came from down the hallway.

"Oh my gosh!" Goombella screamed and ran down the hall, followed by Vivian. Goombella tried to open the door but struggled.

Vivian rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Parakarry?" Goombella asked and ran to him.

"What is going on?" Vivian asked and turned on the bedroom light "Oh my days!"

"What happened?" Rosalina frowned, followed by Daisy, who was followed by Wario and Donkey Kong.

"Is he okay?" Donkey Kong questioned.

Goombella turned him around to show his back.

"He's dead..." Goombella confirmed.

"The killer has struck again." Rosalina sighed.

"Hey, Rosy, there's something odd about this portrait..." Vivian said, pointing to the portrait on the wall.

"Do you MIND? I need my beauty sleep." Wendy came in.

"How? You look like a big mountain of baby puke and dog shit." Wario insulted.

"EXACTLY!" Bombette shouted, coming out of no where.

"Has she got teleportation abilities?" Donkey Kong inquired.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the eight had woken Diddy, Dixie, Candy, Yoshi and Waluigi and were all in the living room.<p>

"Parakarry is dead, the killer has struck again." Rosalina informed.

"He was so young." Candy added.

"We can safely say that none of us are the killers, so we need to find out who is." Daisy said.

"I think it's Mario." Wario spat.

"Mario wouldn't do this." Rosalina said "I think it's Kammy."

"I agree, I mean she's a creepy old witch." Vivian agreed.

"What about Peach?" Yoshi argued "People wouldn't suspect her because she's the 'caring' princess of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"That's actually true." Daisy wondered.

"It's obviously the weird bomb thing." Candy interrupted.

"My name is Bombette and I'm NOT a killer!" Bombette argued.

"That's what you'll be saying in court." Candy mumbled under her breath and Dixie burst out laughing.

"Let's form a group to keep each other safe." Rosalina smiled and tried to stop the arguing.

"Yeah, it's time for bed anyway." Daisy said and walked up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Diddy walked into his bedroom to see Dixie crying in the bed.<p>

"What's wrong?" Diddy asked.

"It's just... with everyone dying, what would happen if..." Dixie started but then started sobbing.

"Shh." Diddy said and hugged her.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Dixie cried.

"The angels would have to drag me off the earth." Diddy smiled.

Dixie just gave him a sad smile before going to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was morning and Wario felt an arm on him.<p>

"Waluigi, get your arm off me." Wario muttered in a half-sleepy way before turning around.

He saw the killer lying next to him who was holding a gun to Wario's head.

"What do you want?" Wario asked nervously.

"To give you a BIG kiss and a sausage sandwich." The killer replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, really?" Wario sighed happily.

"No!" The killer yelled and shot Wario in the head, blood flowing out of his head.

The killer walked out and ran into the 'Master' in the hallway.

"It's done, master." The killer whispered. The Master just gave a thumbs up and continued to the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wario, I brought you up three bacon sandwiches." Waluigi grinned, carrying a tray "Wario?"<p>

Waluigi looked at his friend and then saw the blood flowing everywhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Waluigi screamed like a little girl, dropping the tray.

"Waluigi? What's wrong?" Peach asked, coming into the room.

"Wario is dead!" Waluigi cried.

"Oh no! This stops now." Peach said, grabbing Waluigi by the wrist and going downstairs to where everyone else was.

* * *

><p>"Give it BACK!" Wendy yelled, trying to grab her bow from Hammer Bro.<p>

"I'm a fairy princess!" Hammer Bro cheered, skipping around the room while everyone laughed.

"Listen up everyone." Peach said and everyone continued "Listen up."

Everyone continued watching Hammer Bro and laughing like mad.

"FUCKING SHUT UP!" Peach screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone instantly shut up.

"We need to stop this killer before everyone else dies." Peach said.

"Luigi is the only one dead though, right?" Toadette asked.

"Actually, me and like, a few others found Parakarry dead like, last night." Goombella said.

"Yes and Wario is dead too." Peach sighed.

"We need to stick together." Donkey Kong said for the millionth time.

"Since you've said that so much... I feel like doing the opposite." Toadette said.

"I say that we split into pairs, so everyone has each other's backs." Toad said.

"BUT, couldn't the killer kill their partner?" Candy pointed out.

"Then we'll know who the killer is." Bowser Jr. said.

"He has a point." Vivian said in agreement.

"Okay, then we need to pick pairs." Peach said "Me and Mario!"

"Me and Birdo!" Yoshi yelled.

"I'll go with Rosalina." Daisy smiled.

"Diddy!" Dixie screamed.

"Waluigi!" Pauline quickly shouted and grabbed her boyfriend.

"Me and Junior." Bowser said.

"I'll go with Toad." Toadette said.

"Me and Jojora!" Sushie grinned.

"I'll go with Kammy!" Hammer Bro cheered and jumped on her "I'm going to make you a friendship pineapple!"

"Ugh..." Kammy groaned.

"Me and like, Goombario." Goombella said and Goombario looked up.

"Why me?" Goombario asked in shock.

"Us Goombas have gotta stick together!" Goombella winked.

"Candy." Donkey Kong smiled.

"Are you sure? I mean..." Candy began.

"Yes, because I love you." DK smiled and Candy kissed him on the cheek.

"Me, Vivian and Flurrie!" Bombette cheered and grabbed the two into a big hug.

"Great, we're stuck with Wendy!" Tiny and Kamek argued.

"I feel for you." Daisy sighed and patted their backs.

"Well, it's time to split up." Peach said and everyone split throughout the castle.

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry and Wario._


	5. Chapter 5

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry and Wario._

* * *

><p>Bombette, Flurrie and Vivian walked down one of the hallways on the top floor of the castle (other than the attic).<p>

"If I was at home, I would of had 12 chocolate milks by now." Bombette smiled.

"I would be filming my new TV Show, CSI Rougeport or in my trailer eating my breakfast." Flurrie smiled sadly as she thought of her life before coming here.

"I would do absolutely nothing." Vivian sighed.

"Can you wait here? I need the lavatory." Flurrie said and rushed off to find the toilet.

...

"This place is ever so big!" Flurrie sighed.

"Who's next?" Someone said.

"Hello?" Flurrie asked and turned a corner, seeing the attic hatch open "This is very strange!" She gasped.

Flurrie climbed up the stairs and looked around the attic.

"Who's there?" The blue ghost asked.

Suddenly, she felt pain as something hit her hard in the head, causing her to go unconscious on the floor.

...

"I'm telling you, Kamek is acting VERY strange." Peach said.

"It's obvious Bowser and the brat are behind this!" Mario argued.

Peach stopped and turned to look at him, breathing heavily.

"Why can't you give them a chance FOR ONCE?" Peach yelled.

"You don't believe they're innocent do you?" Mario gasped.

"All I'm saying is you can't go through life blaming everything on Bowser!" Peach replied.

"But, he is behind 95% of the crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said.

"Do you know what? You are pathetic!" Peach cried and stormed off.

...

Meanwhile, Flurrie had woken up in the attic, she could feel blood dripping from the back of her head.

"Hello? Anyone there? Please help me!" Flurrie cried out.

Suddenly, two figures walked closer to her.

"Oh my goodness, you came for me!" Flurrie smiled at one of the two, realizing who they are.

"Yes we did." Another voice said.

"Ah, so you both came for me! Wait, you two weren't in pairs, so are your partners...dead?" Flurrie asked in shock.

"No." The second replied.

"Should we get help or let you die? Hmm..." The first one laughed.

"Stop joking about, darlings and help me up!" Flurrie said, suspicious about the two.

"Or we could kill you?" The 'Master' laughed, pulling out a sword.

"WHAT? NO, IT COULDN'T..." Flurrie began yelling.

"Shut the fuck up or die." The other one said but in a worried tone.

"Please don't! I'm a hard working actress who has featured on shows like CSI Rougeport, Mushroom Murders and WestEnders! What would my fans do without me?" Flurrie cried, holding a hand to her wound.

"You talk too much, so I'm just gonna kill you." The 'Master' replied "HOLD HER HEAD!" The Master ordered the other killer.

The killer held Flurrie's head up and the Master held the sword above the actresses head.

"Well, go-" Flurrie began but the Master slowly began pushing the blade of the sword into the top of Flurrie's head, the long way as blood came gushing out of her head and over the other killer's clothes and body.

The other killer looked away in terror. Flurrie was screaming as the sword went through her brain and she then fell motionless to the floor.

"One more bites the dust." The Master laughed "Slave! Release the prisoners "Of course." The other killer sighed and opened a cage "Go and kill."

"Jiggly!" The creatures in the cage said, running over Flurrie and down the hatch.

...

"Stop pushing me bitch features!" Tiny yelled.

"Why don't you and Mr. Magic Man just piss off and ride away into the sunset!" Wendy yelled.

"Ooh, sassy!" Kamek laughed.

"Let's just stop arguing because I've got a headache." Tiny sighed "So Kamek, I've always wanted to know what's under a Shy Guy's mask. Do you know?"

"Have you ever seen Wendy without makeup? That's what they look like." Kamek sighed and Tiny looked nauseous.

"You dick!" Wendy screamed and pushed Kamek over.

"That's also what Kamella looks like." Kamek laughed.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from around the corner.

"Who's there?" Tiny asked.

"JIGGLY!" Several voices screamed and then about 20 Jigglypuff began running towards them.

"RUN!" Tiny screamed and the three ran.

"They're gaining on us!" Kamek yelled.

Then, they came across Vivian and Bombette.

"Run, there are..." Tiny began.

"What? What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"JIGGLYPUFF!" Kamek screamed and pointed down the hall.

"OHMYGOSH! HIDE YOUR WIFE, YOUR KIDS and YOUR GREAT UNCLE MABEL! JIGGLYPUFF ARE COMING!" Bombette screamed and began running away, followed by the other four.

...

They arrived in the dining room and locked the door. Rosalina, Daisy, Sushie, Jojora, Diddy, Dixie, Kammy and Hammer Bro were also in there.

"What's up?" Rosalina asked.

"We were just chased by 20 rabid Jigglypuff!" Vivian cried.

"That's just your imagination running away with you." Daisy said.

"No we really were!" Kamek said.

Just then, a single Jigglypuff burst through a hatch in the ceiling.

"Aww it's sooo cute!" Jojora went to pet it.

"NO!" Everyone else screamed.

The small pink creature began puffing up, throwing people everywhere until it went back to its normal size and ran away.

* * *

><p>EOC.<p>

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario and Flurrie._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the lack of deaths in this chapter, but there will be lots next time! Please review if you can!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Alive: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Sushie, Jojora, Vivian, Bombette, Toad, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Pauline and Candy._

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario and Flurrie._

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Peach asked, opening the dining room door.<p>

"What happened?" Mario gasped.

Bowser, Bowser Jr, DK and Candy ran in.

"What happened? We heard screaming!" Candy cried and looked around.

"Ugh..." A voice groaned.

"Who is it?" Peach asked.

Daisy got up and dusted herself off.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S KEN BARLOW!" Bombette jumped up and cheered.

"Can you PLEASE stop yelling." Rosalina sighed, standing up and helping Tiny and Kammy up.

"Please say Wendy's dead..." Daisy said, crossing her fingers.

"TOUGH LUCK BITCH!" Wendy laughed.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Rosalina screamed.

"What?" Peach asked.

Rosalina pointed to Jojora's head and Sushie's flipper. They had been crushed and died instantly.

"That is... disturbing." Bombette shuddered.

Dixie and Kamek got up next, rubbing their heads.

"Where's Diddy?" Dixie cried, looking around.

"Um... Dixie..." Daisy said and pointed to a body in the corner.

"NO!" Dixie screamed and ran over to him. He was still alive but weak. There was a sword in his chest.

Donkey Kong ran over to them as well.

"You'll be okay." Dixie sobbed and grabbed his hand. Diddy began to fade slowly.

"I'm...sorry..." Diddy cried "Look...after each other..." He smiled weakly at Dixie and DK before lying motionless on the floor.

"NO! Remember the promise? We were going to live together and become Toad farmers!" Dixie sobbed.

"Toad farmers?" Daisy questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Dixie, DK, I'm so sorry." Candy hugged the two.

"It's not your fault." Dixie sobbed.

"How DEPRESSING!" Bowser groaned before walking out.

"Has anyone seen Pauline anywhere?" Waluigi walked in, inquiring.

"No."

"Let's do something to take our minds off of this." Kamek sighed.

"How about a movie?" Bombette suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out of the room into the main hall.

"This person must like fine art..." Mario said, inspecting a painting. Suddenly, the chandelier which was hanging up in the hall crashed down and onto Mario.

"Mario!" Peach cried.

"Oh my Susan Boyle!" Bombette gasped.

"Like, what's going on?" Goombella asked, followed by Goombario.

"Sushie, Jojora, Diddy and now Mario are dead." Bowser Jr. informed.

"That's a shame." Goombella sighed.

"We were about to watch a film." Daisy said.

"Come on Goombario." Goombella winked and they joined the others. Peach kissed Mario one more time and walked with the others.

...

"This person has some good DVDs." Tiny said.

"I wonder if there are any DVDs in here." Vivian thought and opened the cupboard. Two people fell out.

"Oww!" Toadette groaned.

"Toadette, your alive!" Vivian smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah, yeah." Toadette smiled "Toad you can get up now."

Toad stayed motionless on the floor.

"Toad," Toadette said again, fear beginning to appear in her eyes "TOAD!"

Vivian turned Toad around and saw his throat had been slit.

"No." Toadette managed to whimper before falling to the ground next to her brother, sobbing.

"I WANNA WATCH TITANIC!" Hammer Bro screamed, coming out of no where. He put the DVD in and sat down.

"It'll be okay." Vivian smiled sadly and went to sit down, followed by Toadette.

...

"I've gone, I've actually gone!" Peach cried.

"Same, I've watched it 15 times and I still cry at the ending." Rosalina tried not to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hammer Bro cried.

"What a weirdo." Bombette scoffed and then resumed eating her chocolate Marmite.

"Wait, where's Toad's body?" Toadette asked, looking over to where her brother was put, his body gone.

"Someone must of moved it." Vivian said.

"The killer! We need to find out who left the room and who's not here who could of sneaked in." Peach spoke calmly.

"Can I say, you're awfully calm about Mario being dead." Candy said.

"Well, I've gotta be strong." Peach replied, looking down sadly.

"Everyone left the room at least once, if I remember correctly." Goombario said.

"Well, that's helpful." Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to my room to get some sleep." Waluigi groaned and went upstairs.

"Night." Peach smiled sweetly.

"Wow it's late!" Daisy exclaimed.

"We should head to our rooms before..." DK began.

"Agreed." Peach said and everyone headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Pauline?" Waluigi asked as he opened the door to their room.<p>

"Hey." Pauline replied, not looking up from the photo album she was looking at.

"What happened?" The plumber asked as he saw blood and bruises all over her body.

"Oh it's nothing." She replied. She then looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Oh okay." Waluigi said and walked towards the bathroom in the room.

"Wait." Pauline said "Can you look after this for me?"

She handed Waluigi the photo album.

"Don't let anyone see this, not yet anyway." Pauline spoke.

"What is it?" Waluigi questioned.

"Don't worry about that." Pauline cried "Please, promise me you'll take care of it."

"I promise." Waluigi smiled and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Pauline woke up and looked at her clock. It read 12:30 AM.<p>

She got up and went to the door.

"Hello." The Master smiled.

"Piss off." Pauline spat and walked past.

"Where are your manners?" The Master growled and grabbed Pauline by the neck. He/she pushed Pauline to the groaned and stamped on her arms a few times.

"Is that the best you can do?" Pauline chuckled and tripped the Master over.

"Stop, Pauline! I don't want you to get hurt." The other killer whispered and Pauline realized what was going on.

"You're keeping her as your servant to do your dirty work?" Pauline yelled.

"Shut your fat gob, slut!" Master yelled and pushed her down the stairs, where she rolled down two flights of stairs.

"You bastard!" The second one yelled "YOU ARE A MANIPULATIVE, SNEAKING, CRUEL, MURDEROUS BITCH!"

"You say all the right words." The Master laughed.

"I won't do it anymore!" The second said.

"I hate a traitorous friend." The Master said and stabbed the second with the same sword Flurrie was killed with.

"HELP!" The second screamed as the Master ran back to their room quietly.

Everyone came out of their rooms and gathered on shock around the person.

"What's going on?" Dixie asked, cutting through the crowd. Until she saw who the person was.

"Tiny?" Dixie cried in shock, kneeling down next to her sister.

"Dixie, I'm sorry. I-I was the killers s-servant." Tiny cried.

Dixie looked at her sister in shock and stood back up.

"There's a body in that cupboard and one downstairs." Tiny explained.

"You are not my sister anymore." Dixie sobbed and walked back into her room.

"T-tell Dixie I-I'm sorry..." Tiny sobbed and then slowly fell motionless.

Goombella slowly made her way towards the cupboard and opened it. A heavy body fell on top of her.

"Bowser's dead." Goombella managed to yell before climbing out.

Goombario and Kammy went down the stairs until the battered body of Pauline came into view.

"Pauline's dead too!" Kammy yelled.

"You are all just lucky it wasn't me!" Wendy scoffed.

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Dixie and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario,Toad, Pauline, Tiny and Bowser._


	7. Interviews

Hey everyone. Now that the Great Fanfiction Crash of 2015 (so far) is over, I've finally managed to finish this chapter.

**Responses to Reviews**

**Yoshpa- I'm not saying Toadette isn't a killer, but what happened with Toad and Toadette will be revealed later on in the story.**

**Crazy Mechayoshi- I think the Master will be a bit of a shock as well.**

**A Rebel Spy- You have trust in the right person. :P **

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Wendy, Hammer Bro, Goombella, Goombario, Vivian, Bombette, Toadette, Kamek, Kammy, Donkey Kong, Dixie and Candy.<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny and Bowser._

* * *

><p>It was breakfast time and everyone was sitting in silence, trying to forget the night before.<p>

However, that silence was broken when an announcement was made.

"Everyone, listen up." Vivian called out and everyone turned to her, Rosalina and Bombette.

"Me, Vivian and Bombette have tried to figure out the killer." Rosalina announced.

"If you're here to put the blame on people, don't. It hurts people's feelings." Candy warned.

"We're not. However, we've been gathering evidence, but don't know how to figure out more." Vivian frowned.

"How about interviewing suspects and analyzing the evidence?" Wendy suggested.

"That is a horrible idea! I ought to blow you up!" Bombette spat.

"Well, how about interviewing the suspects and analyzing the evidence?" Daisy suggested.

"That's a GREAT idea!" Bombette grinned "EVERYONE APPLAUD DAISY'S BRILLIANCE OR I'LL BLOW YOU UP!"

Everyone started clapping.

"In no particular order, the suspects are..." Vivian began.

"Daisy." Bombette posed.

"Candy." Rosalina announced.

"Peach." Vivian gasped.

"Waluigi." Bombette danced weirdly.

"WENDAYYYY!" Vivian screamed and threw a pie at the Koopaling.

"Hammer Bro!" Bombette pretending to faint.

"Kamek." Rosalina announced.

"Kammy." Vivian said nervously.

"YOSHI YOSHI!" Bombette screamed.

"Donkey Kong." Rosalina said.

"Finally, Goombario!" Vivian gasped

Everyone on the list started arguing.

"EVRY1 SHT DA FCK UP!" Birdo screamed.

"Yh, I agre wiv da gndr cnfsd dnosr!" Kammy smiled.

"R u tkn de pss ot of my?" Birdo growled.

No ur bd grmr mst of sprd." Kammy replied, rolling her eyes.

"I DON'T WANT, LIKE, BIRDO DISEASE! BURN THE INFECTED!" Goombella screamed and grabbed Kammy, throwing her in the cooker and turning it up to full heat.(Heeey Yoshpa Kong :P)

"What are you doing?" Kamek asked.

"GETTING RID OF INFECTION!" Goombella screamed, taking Kammy out of the oven, throwing her badly burnt body into the bin.

"THANK YOU! She's finally gone!" Bowser Jr cheered and began dancing.

"Aww, no problem!" Goombella grinned.

"Add Goombella to the list." Bombette whispered to Vivian.

"Let's start the interviews!" Goombella chuckled nervously.

"Peach, you're first!" Vivian grinned.

* * *

><p>"Please, take a seat." Rosalina smiled.<p>

"Where am I taking it?" Peach asked, confused.

"Just sit down." Vivian rolled her eyes.

"I understand you and Waluigi have formed an interesting friendship." Vivian said.

"Um..yes..." Peach said "So?"

"Why are you suddenly friends after always nearly hating each?" Rosalina asked.

"Because we've both lost at least one person we cared about." Peach replied, looking down sadly.

"M'kay, so... where were you the night of Koops' and Koopa's murders?" Vivian asked.

"I was in bed watching Dancing Come Strictly." Peach said.

"WHO were you with?" Bombette asked, springing out from under the table.

"No one..." Peach said, darting her eyes to the left and right.

"AHA!" Bombette screamed, startling the other three "You are acting veeeery suspicious!"

"Shut up." Peach growled.

"I will ask you again. WHO WERE YOU WITH?" Bombette screamed and shone an unnaturally big and bright light in Peach's face.

"No one! I was in my room and then Donk..." Peach began but then put a hand infront of her mouth.

"AHA! You're changing your statement! And that's not a good thing." Bombette said.

"Would it help if you talked about it?" Rosalina asked in sympathy and Peach nodded.

"Well, at my birthday party last month, me and DK were alone and then one thing led to another..." Peach said.

"Oooh giiiirll..." Bombette said in a sassy way.

"Okay, you can go for now." Vivian smiled and Peach walked out.

"Candy! You're up!" Bombette screamed.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Candy Kong limped in and sat down.<p>

"Hello Candy." Vivian grinned.

"Hi." Candy replied.

"So... where were you the night of the first two killings?" Rosalina asked.

"Waiting at home for DK to get home from working late." Candy smiled simply and Rosalina and Vivian looked at each other.

"Um...so... do you have any experience with weapons?" Vivian inquired.

"No. Unless a peanut gun counts?" Candy shrugged.

"Okay well that's all." Rosalina smiled.

"Really?" Candy said, shocked.

"You seem like a good citizen, so we're gonna let you go." Bombette said, wearing a sheriff badge and hat.

"Okay..." Candy replied and walked out.

"Goombario!"

* * *

><p>"So, how do you think is the killer?" Rosalina asked.<p>

Goombario looked at Bombette and simply said "No comment."

"Hey, do you want some Pizza?" Bombette asked the Goomba boy, with a pizza box infront of her "It's pepperoni and jalapeno!"

"Ooh, yes please!" Goombario smiled.

"AHA! It's mine, you young whippersnapper!" Bombette screamed and then stuffed it in her face, humming the Mona's Pizza song.

"What did you hear when Tiny and Pauline were killed, as it did happen outside your room?" Vivian asked.

"All I heard were the noises of what sounding like people being pushed over." Goombario said.

"Where were you the night of Koops' death?" Vivian asked.

"He was with me, Diddy, Dixie and Daisy in the mall." Rosalina said.

"So if he has a alibi, why is he a suspect?" Bombette butted in.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain!" Rosalina argued.

"Goombario, you are off the list and free to go." Vivian grinned and crossed Goombario's name out.

"Daisy and Goombella!"

* * *

><p>"Why have I got to be interviewed with the killer?" Daisy groaned.<p>

"Shut up stupid orange Peach clone!" Goombella yelled.

Suddenly, they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Rosalina asked.

"It's the noise of the Daisy fanboys and girls' annoyance towards Goombella for being mean to their idol. They hate it when people call Daisy Orange Peach, so their complaints are loud enough for us to hear." Bombette spoke.

"What's so special about the Peach wannabe who got kidnapped in Super Mario Land?" Goombella spat "Oh gosh, I just broke the fourth wall didn't I? Sorry. Just forgot it."

"Just sit down and shut up!" Vivian snapped, her hair messed up, her clothes tatted and she had bags under her eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" Rosalina rolled her eyes.

"I'M STRESSED! Bombette won't shut up, I'm stuck in this shithole, the ice caps are melting..." Vivian began but was interrupted.

"Can we like, get on with the like, interview!" Goombella yelled/cried/spat/groaned/shouted.

"M'kay. Why did you kill Kammy, Goombella?" Rosalina inquired.

"I was trying to get rid of infection, your royal majesty." Goombella curtsed.

"THERE WAS NO INFECTION! KAMMY WAS BEING SARCASTC!" Daisy yelled "Plus, you call the judge in court 'Your Honour'!"

"Ohh, sorry your honourable royal highness." Goombella curtsed again.

"So, Daisy." Vivian began, ignoring Goombella "Did you dislike anyone who has died?"

"Well..." Daisy began.

"Here we go. You might need an A3 sheet of paper to list everyone." Bombette giggled.

"Well, I dislike Jojora because of that article she did about me, Wario, Bowser, Tiny and Pauline." Daisy replied.

"Didn't you like Mr. Kool Aid when he visited?" Bombette asked.

"Huh? When did he visit?" Daisy asked alarmed.

"Too soon..." Bombette replied oddly and slowly ducked under the table.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" A voice in the room next door yelled.

The six in the interviewing room went to see what the commotion was.

What they saw, however, scared them.

They saw a Bob-omb, tied to an alarm clock.

"Oh, my Tables, that's, like, really dangerous ya know!" Goombella gasped.

The alarm on the Bob-omb read 01:00 and it was ticking down with every moment.

"Oh my Chairs! Is that you Dave?" Bombette gasped.

"You know him?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, he's Dave-Omb, he's cool." Bombette replied.

"Oh, so THAT'S why he's counting down." Candy rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Candy, sweetie, sarcasm doesn't suit you." Bombette sighed, patting Candy on the shoulder.

"10 seconds!" Daisy yelled and ran for the door, but it started slowly closing. Making a decision, Daisy grabbed Bombette and swiftly threw her through the gap, before the door slammed shut.

"Has anyone noticed who cute Dave is?" Peach smiled and slowly walked towards Dave.

"Get away from it!" Candy yelled.

"B-but he's so cute!" Peach smiled warmly.

Dave blew up, exploding the whole room

"Oh no!" Peach cried.

"Oh no!" DK screamed.

"Oh no!" Goombella gasped.

"Oh YEAH!" Mr Kool Aid guy yelled, bursting through the door "Oh fuck!" He yelled as the explosion hit him and he burst into little bits of shattered glass.

Then, the room was dark and silent, as if death had swept into the room.

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Bombette, ?<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser and Kammy._

* * *

><p>So, that was eventful... :D<p>

Maybe the interviews have given clues, maybe they haven't.

So, here are some questions: Who do you think is the killer? Who do you want to die next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Response to reviews.**

**Yoshpa- Less than three people. :P**

**A Rebel Spy- Someone got the clue then. xD Let's just say, someone you suspect is not a suspect anymore. **

* * *

><p><em>Alive: Bombette, ?<em>

_Dead: Koops, Koopa, Luigi, Parakarry, Wario, Flurrie, Jojora, Sushie, Diddy, Mario, Toad, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser and Kammy._

* * *

><p>He arrived into the Living Room, looking through the photos on the shelf. He couldn't believe he had finally caught his daughter's killer or, who he suspected it to be. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs until the owner of a shadow of a woman in a long dress appeared.<p>

He looked up to the woman and said angrily "Tell me EXACTLY what happend that night."

Then, the show's theme tune played.

"Wow, THAT was dramatic." Bombette laughed from the safety of her room. "OH MY TABLES! The explosion!" She gasped and ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"HELLOOOOOOOO?" Bombette screamed through the dark dust in the air.<p>

"Please, quieten down." A voice groaned.

"GAHHH, who are you?" Bombette screamed.

"Rosalina." Rosalina mumbled.

"Oh, I'm glad you're okay." Bobette smiled.

"Yeah, well there are still others to find." Rosalina called out. She eventually found Bombette through all the dust in the air.

"Bombette?" Another voice called out.

"AHHH! Z-ZOMBIE!" Bombette screamed as a green figure walked towards her, followed by another.

"That's obviously Yoshi and Daisy, carrying Peach's body." Rosalina spat and then gasped "Is-is she...?"

"Yes." Daisy sobbed.

"We're going to take the body out of here and put it upstairs, out of the way." Yoshi sighed and took the body away.

"Well, THAT was dramatic." Bombette said.

"Wat hve I msed?" Birdo asked.

"Peach is dead." Rosalina replied "...And could you please speak proper English?"

"No, u jst jely btch." Birdo spat "I sw Gombela and Bwsr Jr. ovr thr."

The three rushed over to their aid.

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Daisy carried the the body upstairs.<p>

"How are we going to tell everyone else?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know..." Daisy spoke quietly.

"I wish I'd listened to Birdo. She told me not to come and now I've dragged her into a death party." Yoshi sighed.

"Birdo has common sense?" Daisy gasped "I really have underestimated her."

Then, Daisy saw a figure in the shadows which ran away swiftly.

"Yoshi!" Daisy yelled.

"Wha?" Yoshi asked.

"I think I just saw the killer!"

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long and is so short, but I've had a tough couple of weeks.<p>

In the next chapter, a body is found in the chaos.

That's all for now, bye!


End file.
